Happyness and Bliss
by CloakedInDarkness
Summary: What would have happened if the potter's were still alive.(Take's place at the burrow) Very cute!


(A/N:This is taking place at the Weasly's house.Voldemort never killed the potter's cause they'd been at Sirius's house that night.I thought it was very cute.Hope you do too.)  
  
  
"Molly,how do you keep up with all your children?"Said Lilly Potter laughing looking down at Molly Weasly's children and her own son and daughter.  
  
"Ginny and Ron aren't that much a trouble. Percy he's reading a book up in his room or playing prefect in the hall's.Bill and Charlie are in Hogwart's half a year.But George and Fred are a hand full!"Said Molly Weasly laughing as she poured her and Lilly a cup of tea.  
  
  
A little boy with black messy hair and crystal green eyes wearing a green shirt and jeans came up to Lilly and lightly tuged on her Black skirt that touched the ground.Lilly looked down at her son with much affection.  
  
"Yes Love?"Said Lilly picking up her three year old son and sitting him in her lap and getting his glasses off the table and putting them on the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Where's Ana?"  
  
"I don't know ,Harry"Said Lilly hugging him."She's proably up stair's with Ginny playing tea party."  
  
"Ew!Tea party's!"Said Harry scrunching up his nose."Well I'm going to go play with Ron!"  
  
Harry jumped off his mother's lap and ran over to a small red headed boy that was wearing a blue shirt and tan jeans that was playing with a stuffed frog.Lilly smiled at how well they played together.  
  
"Harry look's just like his Father, Lilly."  
  
"Noticed?"  
  
"George,that's my choclate frog."  
  
"No it isn't!"  
  
"Give it or else!"  
  
"Or what?"  
  
Molly got up from her stool that had been sitting by the kitchen table and walked over to her twin boys and grabbed them by their collar's.They looked up with cheesy grin's.Molly shook her head at them.  
  
"No fighting George and Fred.George hand Fred back the frog.Fred put away the frog."Said Molly putting them back down on the ground.  
  
As soon as she put them on the ground Fred ran up the stair's with George chaseing after him.Molly sat back down shaking her head and sipped some tea.  
  
"I love my boys.But,George and Fred are in trouble all the time.Whether it's fighting with each other or fighting with their sibling's."Said Molly.  
  
James Potter and Arthur Weasly piled into the kitchen through the outside door.Ana was holding her father's hand with long curly blonde-ish red-ish hair and green eyes in a blue dress that dragged the ground and black scuffed up shoe's.  
  
"Ana snuck out trying to get a troll in the garden ,again."Said James laughing."Said something about geting one so Ron could love her and she could get married and be a fairy princess."  
  
"Anastasia Antoinette Potter."Said Lilly getting up from the stool and lifting Ana from the ground and sitting her on the stool."What did you do?"  
  
"I snuck outside to get a troll.So Ron would like me and marry me and I could become a fairy princess because Ron told Harry he liked Fairy Princess's.So if I was one Ron would like me."Said Ana looking down at the wooden floor.  
  
Suddenly, Ginny,Harry and Ron came screaming down the stair's with Percy right behind.Green gas filled the room from the upstaire's.When it cleared Ron and Ginny were hugging there mom.Ana had ran over to her father and Harry was by his mother.Percy stood there coffing.  
  
"Mum,Fred and George let off Bill's giant stink pellet's!"Said Percy with a fake prefect badge and ,"Wizard Wonder Level 1." book.  
  
"I stink!"Said Ron tugging on his mother's dress.  
  
"Come on Children.Out in the yard,Follow Harry.No Percy your not your not deducting twenty weasly twin point's."Said Molly lining the children up by the door.Arthur you and James clean up the mess and take care of the twin's."  
  
"Ana no troll catching or trying to kiss little Ron either."Said Lilly shaking her finger at Ana who was looking at Ron.  
  
They opened the door and let the kid's file into the yard and let them play in the sand box and on the fake broom's.Molly and Lilly sat in the lawnchair's under a green umbrella and watched them play.  
  
"Mommy! A person! A person!"Squeeled Ana in the sandbox pointing to a space behind a tree and a bush.  
  
Lilly looked at Molly.  
  
"Children!Come here!Hurry"  
  
The kid's ran up to their mother's who were on the porch.Lilly pulled out her wand from her pocket on her skirt.Molly ushered the children into the farm house.They were not sure what it was.For Voldemort had not been captured yet.It was still the dark times.They saw the bushes wiggle and a dark shadow grew and came into the sunlight.  
  
"Not as young as I thought it was seem's to take longer."Said Sirius Black brushing off a leave that was on his shoulder.  
  
"Sirius Black!You scared me to death!"Said Lilly taping her foot."Let the kid's out Molly."  
  
"Uncle Sirius!Uncle Sirius!"  
  
"Sirius,like my hat! It's a prefect hat! I found it in the barn!"Said Percy struting across the lawn with a orange cone on his head.  
  
"Guess what,Uncle Sirius?"Said Ana."I tried to catch a troll."  
  
"For who Ana?"  
  
"Ron!!"Said Ana in a hushed voice."Ginny tried to kiss Harry too!"  
  
Ana and Ginny giggled and Ron and looked at Harry who had very wide eyes.  
James and Arthur came out of the burrow with a twin by the collar.They droped the twins and the twins ran over to Percy grabbed his hat.Percy started chasing after Fred and George.Ana then tried to kiss Ron who ran off.Ginny then tried the same with Harry who started running the other way.The parent's laughed their kid's.  
  
  
"So Sirius any more news?"Said James in a serious tone.  
  
"Yes,very good news.He's been caught by a unknown source,they're asking him question's about death eater's and why he killed all them muggle's and witches and wizard's.Then they're going to preform the kiss."Said Sirus.  
  
"The dark time's are over! No more worrying!"Said Lilly hugging James.  
  
"This is the best news I've heard in a long time!"Said Molly hugging Arthur.  
  
"Have I been excepted to Hogwarts?Is that the good news?"Said Percy with his "prefect" hat back on his head.  
  
"No Percy it's not that."Said Molly.  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
The group sat down in the lawnchair's and Arthur went inside to get glasses and tea for them so they ould toast to the grand event.  
  
"Ron,Harry's going to marry me!"  
  
"Yeah right if that's true then me and Harry are going to be stuck in a tree in dad's car and me and Harry are going to play quiditch when we are older."  
  
"Well then,Ana is going to marry you Ron!"  
  
"Yeah right,and me and Fred are going to find a map that tell's you secret passage's!"  
  
"Hey I found a prefect wand!"Said Percy picking up a stick.  
  
"Hey Percy!Let me see that!"Said George and Fred.  
  
"No!"  
  
George and Fred looked at each other and started chasing Percy.Percy started screaming at the top of his lung's and ran off.Harry and Ron started acting like they were playing quiditch with the fake broom's and Ginny and Ana started acting like they were teacher's at hogwart's and making up fake spell's.For it was a happy event and day.It was the end of the dark time's. 


End file.
